Many digital photos are captured by a device (e.g., a smart phone having a camera or a stand-alone digital camera) that is equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) sensor that determines the location of the device based on GPS satellite data. Such devices may be configured to automatically determine GPS coordinates when a photo is captured with the camera and to embed location data related to the determined GPS coordinates in the metadata of the photo. However, not all devices that capture photos are equipped with a GPS sensor and/or an included GPS sensor may be intentionally disabled, unintentionally disabled, and/or unable to determine GPS coordinates (e.g., based on a weak or no signal with GPS satellites). In such cases, a photo captured by the device will not be associated with location data.